Rapp
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Rapp Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Unknown, around his 20's Classification: Human, Bishokuya, 0th IGO Biotope Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gourmet Cells (Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the "tastes" of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body) Attack Potency: Country level (He is a solid High Tier in the series) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Quadruple Digits) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Country Class via powerscaling (Physically at least equal to Toriko and Zebra) Durability: Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: As a 0th Biotope agent, Rapp is someone who works with top class Gourmet World ingredients daily, and as such, has a level of knowledge in the area of fine dining beyond even the best of the Human World Weaknesses: Doesn't like to unnecessarily fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level. Although Toriko is mainly the one that showcases these defenses, it can at least be assumed that Rapp has all the same defenses Toriko has, given the fact that he is already capable of going to the Gourmet World, and can casually dispatch monsters from there, feats which require all of these functions. *'Regeneration:' In recent chapters, it has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. It can be assumed Rapp has similar functions with his Gourmet Cells. *'High efficiency breathing:' By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, Rapp's Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body, and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. *'Anti Gravity Cell Vibration:' Rapp's Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in his body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:0th Biotope Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 6